There's Always a Next Time
by Lubeck07
Summary: Post TP ZeLink One shot. A new threat comes to Hyrule in the form of an ancient monstrous Dodongo.


A/N: I'M BACK! Been a while but I'm back folks. I've made a promise that I will finish all my stories, I've got a bad habit of starting stories but not finishing them but I am working to fix that. Anyway, this is just a one shot I made to get the rust off the chains so any feed back would be helpful. R&R and I'll hopefully get another one up soon.

* * *

_Link's POV_

'Zelda's going to kill me' I thought as I jumped away from another massive fireball. 'If this thing doesn't beat her to it.' I amended.

We had just had a pretty big fight when this monstrosity rolled down from Death Mountain. A "Great Dodongo" they called it; some creature that was believed to have gone extinct in the era of the hero of time. Someone was wrong.

Still, I almost preferred fighting this thing than Zelda. We had been dating for almost six months now, at least publicly. I had been named Lord of Ordon Province three months after we defeated Ganondorf, at which time it became appropriate for me to be romantically involved with the Princess. In reality, we had been involved for a couple months prior to then.

I'm not completely sure what started our fight, but I remember what escalated it though. The fight had been about a few of Hyrule's other Lords being upset by my high status and lowly, or more accurately, unknown birth. Not the first time I'd heard that particular complaint, but it was the first time Zelda seemed to pay it any attention.

Now my origins were a touchy subject for me, I never knew my father and I barely remember my mother since she died when I was very young. Zelda knew this. And even though I had been a simple goat herder before I was forced into the role of Hero of Twilight, I had been a good Lord, as my province was prospering greatly since my appointment. Zelda knew this as well. I was also proud of the fact that I had saved the kingdom, not cocky or arrogant, but I, along with most of Hyrule, saw myself as more than a goat herder. Once again, Zelda knew this.

Which is why what she said hurt as much as it did.

"_Zelda, why are you letting what this guy said getting to you?" I asked, getting more irritated by the second._

"_Because Link," She started angrily, "to an extent, they're right; you are a goat herder who was given a position normally reserved for nobility."_

_I stood there in shock. Did she really just say that? I knew things in court had been difficult lately, more so than in Hyrule's recent history and Zelda had been extremely stressed lately. As such, I had taken most of her venting and lashing out in stride, but that stung. I could take hearing that from the others, but not Zelda._

_I could see the shocked realization of what she just said creep onto her face. "Link, I didn't mean-"She started._

"_No, you're right, I am nothing more than a simple Ordon goat herder," I said angrily cutting her off. "Certainly not the kind of man you want leading a Province, and most assuredly not the kind of person who has any business being romantically involved with a member of the royal family!"_

_I didn't wait to see her reaction as I left._

After mine and Zelda's fight, I had gone to Telma's to cool off when the first explosion hit. When I got to the bridge to Eldin Province, I could already see the gigantic creature rolling towards me; I had to hit it with five bomb arrows before it even noticed me.

This thing was massive, it tore a chunk out of Death Mountain when it broke out and destroyed half of Goron City on its way down. If the legends were true, then the only way to kill it was to shove explosives down its gullet. A small contingent of Goron warriors had brought down a ton of explosives following its emergence from the Mountain.

I had been tossing bombs and bomb arrows down its throat for about an hour with little effect when Zelda arrived to help. At this point, I was exhausted, burned, and bleeding. I could barely hold my own against this thing and now I had the added worry of protecting Zelda. In all reality, I guess I really didn't need to protect her, but it was difficult to think clearly with her.

Zelda was an extremely smart woman, and she knew that the front line of this fight was not the place for her and kept to casting healing spells on the gorons who had been injured at a rocky outcropping. We had to hold out a little longer, Darunia was trying to get a powder keg from Death Mountain, and with any luck it would drop this thing.

Finally, the powder keg arrived and a few of the other gorons took over distracting the beast while I made for the keg.

"Link, what are doing?!" Zelda yelled at me as I went to heft the keg off the ground.

"What does it look like, Princess?" I yelled as I lifted keg. I felt a gash on my arm open further as I lifted it.

"Link, stop! You're hurt bad, let Darunia's warriors handle this." She yelled as she ripped a piece of fabric from her skirt and tied it around my arm.

I didn't have time to retort before the massive creature knocked the goron forces away from it and turned its attention towards us.

"Link, Wait!" She yelled as I moved as quickly as the heavy keg and my injured body would move me toward the beast. I saw it plant its feet and open its mouth to inhale, which meant it was about to try and scorch the outcropping where Zelda was currently located. As it began to suck in a breath, I tossed the keg into the wind and watched it get sucked down the creature's throat. The gusts immediately stopped as the keg was ingested followed shortly by a muffled explosion. The Dodongo stumbled and glared down at me as parts of it started to glow red.

I barely had enough time to get my shield up before the creature caught me full on with one of its claws, sending me flying across the field. My shield shattered and I couldn't feel my arm but I could still move it. Darkness was slowly pushing at the edges of my vision. I had to use every last ounce of will power to force myself off the ground.

The creature made toward me to finish the job, then stopped abruptly as the pulsating of red parts became faster and faster. I crossed my arms in front of my face as a last ditch effort to guard from the coming explosion, but barring a miracle, I was a goner. This thing was way too big and way to close.

A deafening explosion rocked the Eldin field and I was thrown back just as I noticed a faint blue glow surrounding me.

_Zelda's POV_

I watched in horror as Link was knocked across the field and his shield shattered. To my utter amazement, he managed to stand back up again. He was incredibly strong, but he was at his limit. He crossed his arms over his face as the massive creature stumbled and began to flash red.

It took me a few seconds to realize that the creature was about to explode. I felt like someone was squeezing my heart. I was about to watch the man I love die. No, that couldn't happen, I wouldn't let it happen!

I only knew one spell that could possibly save him. Nayru's Love was an ancient spell passed down through generations to the keeper of the Tri Force of Wisdom. However, to my knowledge, no one had ever tried to cast it on someone else. I summoned my last reserves of magic and did my best to focus my mind. Impa had been teaching me more advanced magic since the Twilight incident. My abilities had improved by leaps and bounds but I still would need everything I had to pull this off.

I pointed my hands toward Link and muttered the incantations and felt the spell take shape. I looked to Link as he crossed his arms over his face in a last effort to protect himself. The faint blue diamond took shape a split second before the creature exploded. I felt the spell take the impact of the explosion.

And then it shattered as the scales and bones of the creature were propelled outward by the explosion. I looked up in horror and saw blood trailing Link's body as it flew.

I cried out as Darunia pulled me to the ground and shielded me from the blast. The sound was so loud I was disoriented by it. I looked through bleary eyes as chunks of the creature hide buried themselves in the ground and rocks around us.

"Are you ok sister?" He asked as he helped me up but I was already moving to Link as fast as I could. We only had a couple of red potions left and we were going to need them to help heal Link. Tears were in my eyes as we ran towards Link.

I felt my heart stop when I saw him. The debris had shredded him to bits. There was so much blood that I couldn't tell where it was all coming from. What I could see was that a large chunk of the creatures hide had imbedded itself in Link's torso under his rib cage on his right side.

I rushed to him and cradled his head in my lap.

"Link, look at me!" I yelled as I pushed his bloody hair from his eyes.

He looked up at me with hazy eyes. "Zel… da…" He started but was cut off by a ragged cough that brought blood with it.

I reached for one of the red potions I had as some of the other Gorons began dressing his smaller wounds. Their size meant that they lacked the dexterity to properly dress them but they were able to put enough pressure on the wounds to stop the bleeding.

"I'm… sorry…" He mumbled through grit teeth as Darunia knelt down and examined the wound in his chest with a grave expression.

"Shh, sweetie. It's okay." I said shakily as I opened a red potion. "I need you to drink this."

Link did so slowly. I could see the potion start to work as he finished it. But the large chunk of Dodongo hide was still lodged in his chest. Darunia looked up at me.

"This has to come out." He said sadly. He nodded to the other gorons and they all tightened their grip on Link's extremities. It took me a second to realize what he was about to do. My eyes widened in shock and my grip on Link tightened. I shook my head at Darunia; I couldn't put Link through that pain.

"Sister," he said in a low voice,"He won't live if we don't."

I knew he was right. We were too far away from Castletown to get him the proper care of a healer, and it would take too long for them to get to us. I looked down at Link, his eyes were wandering, out of focus, he had lost so much blood and I was sure he was in shock.

I nodded slightly at Darunia. He grabbed the other red potion and poured half of it into a clean bandage. After he had passed the rest to me, I looked down at Link and brushed his bloody hair away from his face.

"Baby, look at me." I said shakily. He took a second to focus his half lidded eyes on me. "This is going to hurt, but just hold on for me, ok?" My voice cracked as I finished, I shed a tear that landed on his cheek and I brushed it away with my thumb as my other hand gripped his shoulder.

"Wha-?" He started as he stared at me in confusion. He was cut off by the sickening sound of Darunia ripping the Dodongo hide from his chest.

His eyes bulged and he began thrashing against the Gorons holding his limbs. Darunia pushed the soaked bandage against the wound as I poured the remaining potion down Link's throat.

Soon he stopped thrashing and his breathing slowed. I was relieved until he lost consciousness. The next few hours were a blur, I was terrified when I couldn't get Link to wake back up and that hadn't changed even after the healers arrived and we made it back to the castle. Impa had to pull me from the room as the healers took over. For a short, old lady she had impressive strength.

"Zelda!" She shouted, drawing all my attention to her. "He is strong, he will be fine."

"But h-he's lost so much blood, what if-what if he…" I couldn't finish the thought.

"Zelda, my dear when has Link ever let you down? He is blessed by the Goddess, just like you. You watched him fight the King of Evil. He is stronger than you give him credit. He will be just fine." She told me calmly.

I took a deep breath and felt myself start to calm down.

"Now let's get you cleaned up and tend to your wounds, dear." She told me as she led me to a different room. I broke down in tears when I realized that most of the blood on me was Link's.

_Link's POV_

Where was I? Was this heaven?

I'm thirsty.

Who is she? Why won't my eyes focus?

So thirsty. Everything hurts.

She is so pretty she must be an angel.

Is that water? She's not an angel, she's a Goddess!

I'm so tired. I can't stay awake. Why does… she…. look so… sad…?

_Zelda's POV_

And just like that he was unconscious again. At least he was awake enough this time to drink some water. The last two days had been hell. Link had been in and out of consciousness for the last six hours. I was trying my best to keep him hydrated but I worried my efforts weren't enough. His wounds had closed at least, so I knew his body was healing.

I was a wreck; I hadn't been able to sleep at all hardly since Link had been injured. Every time I closed my eyes I saw his bloody face, eyes wide with pain. I needed to know he was going to be ok; I hadn't even apologized for the things I said.

"Please be ok sweetie." I whispered as I kissed his forehead.

"Zelda!" A sharp, old voice said.

I looked up at Impa who had a stern expression and tall glass of water.

"You should be asleep; you have your own recovery to worry about."

"I can't Impa, I can't leave him. I need to be here when he wakes up."

Impa let out an exasperated sigh. "Young lovers." She said as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "If you insist on staying here, then at least drink this." She told me as she passed me the glass.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just something to help you sleep, dear." She told me as I took the glass.

"You both need rest. If you won't sleep in your own bed, then I'll have the maids bring you some linen in here but you have to get some sleep."

I nodded as I finished the water; it had a mint like taste. I felt its effect almost immediately and I was struggling to stay awake by the time the maids had finished making a makeshift bed next to Link's.

When I awoke I felt rejuvenated.I stretched and looked over to Link's bed and froze. He was gone. I jumped up and ran to try and find him.

_Link's POV_

I pulled my cloak tighter around my neck as a particularly cold gust of wind blew by. I was walking through the castle courtyard after having awaked from what was apparently a two and a half day nap. Impa and several maids had told me I was gravely injured but I honestly don't remember much of what happened.

I felt ok, sore as hell and with a huge scar on my chest that I don't remember getting, but ok. I had to get out of the castle after I woke up. Too many people trying to take care of me and thank me and tell me about my exploits from two days ago. I needed some air; I had decided to let Zelda sleep on Impa's suggestion.

Still, coming to the courtyard to get away might not have been the best idea, I still had a few wounds that hadn't closed yet and, despite just waking up two hours ago, I was exhausted. I managed to sneak my way to the Princess' private courtyard, our secret meeting place before our relationship had gone public. There was a sense of calm to this place, serene almost. I remember late night when Zelda and I would spend the hours counting stars in each other's arms.

I leaned back against the wall under the balcony to Zelda's room and took a deep breath of the cool evening air, as deep as my broken ribs would allow at least. I closed my eyes and sank down the wall to sit in the grass.

"Link!"

My eyes opened to see Zelda running at me with tears in her eyes. She fell into my open arms, crying and talking too fast for me to understand. I kissed her, a proven method to quiet her down. She paused for a second before deepening the kiss until we were both out of breath.

"You shouldn't be out here Link, You still need to rest." She said as I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know, I'll go in soon, I just needed some air. And you're one to talk, you're hurt too Zel."

"They're just cuts and bruises Link, you almost died!"

"That seems to be the story. I don't remember anything after I grabbed the powder keg."

"Really? Nothing?" She asked wide eyed.

"Yea, I'm a little freaked out by it in all honesty. I mean, was it really that bad? This scar is pretty big. Zelda, did I really come that close?" I asked, confiding in her.

She took my face in her hands and looked at me seriously. "Link, sweetheart, it is a blessing from the Goddesses that you don't remember it. I've never been so scared in my life. Just focus on the here and now and get better for me, ok?" she said compassionately.

"Ok, and Zel, about that fight we had…"

"Link I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of what I said. You have to believe that." She cut me off, clearly upset.

"It's ok, we were both angry. I'm sorry too. It hardly seems important now anyway. Plus, Impa said you saved my life with a spell." I put my hand on her face. "Thank you."

She smiled and kissed me again but this time she started trailing kisses down my jaw line and neck and I suddenly forgot about almost everything else as she curled up next to me.

"You should really be inside," she said between kisses. "It's cold out here."

"Says the girl who ran around the courtyard in stockings." I said as I grabbed her stocking covered toes for emphasis.

"I was worried about you," she said as she slid her hand inside my shirt. "Shoes weren't exactly my priority."

I chuckled a bit and ran my fingers through her hair and held her as she continued to kiss me. I must have come pretty close to biting the dust this time, I'd never seen Zelda act like this before; not that I'm complaining.

She gasped, I looked down to see her staring wide eyed and looking at her hand. Her finger tips were covered in blood.

"Link, you're bleeding!"

"Damn, am I still leaking?"

"Link, this is serious! We have to get you inside!" She said as she got to her feet and started pulling me up.

"Ok ok, I'm coming…Woo" I suddenly felt really woozy as I stood up and put a hand on the wall to brace myself.

"Link!" Zelda quickly got under my arm and placed a steadying hand on my chest.

"I'm ok, I'm just tired." I said as the dizzy spell past.

"No you're not, you're hurt and you need to rest. When's the last time you ate?" She asked sternly.

"Uh…" I started scratching the back of my head, not wanting to answer for fear of her response. "About three hours before we fought that monster."

"What!? You've been up for two hours and you haven't even eaten? What have you been doing? Are you trying to hurt yourself?" She yelled.

"I haven't felt hungry." I answered. "I was more worried about the fact that there's gap in my memory in which I apparently, saved Hyrule, and, according to you, had a traumatic near death experience."

Her expression softened. "Link, I'm sorry." She started as she cupped my cheek. "I know this must be a lot to process. I don't want to upset you, it's just that I thought I'd lost you and I want to make sure that doesn't happen. You have no idea how scared I was."

I leaned into her touch and kissed the palm of her hand and smiled as she blushed. My stomach picked that particular moment to growl rather loudly.

"Not hungry, huh?" Zelda smirked.

"I said I hadn't felt hungry." I said smiling.

"Whatever, let's go." She said as she helped inside the castle.

About an hour later, after we had both ate and my bandages had been changed, we were in Zelda's room about to go to sleep. It was still frowned upon for us to share a bed, but we had been doing so since before our relationship went public. We had the benefit of secrecy from some of Zelda's handmaids who were thrilled that the princess finally had a man in her life and Impa had provided us some old Shiekta methods of ensuring our more intimate moments did not produce anything that would cause a scandal.

I wasn't feeling too hot at the moment. The process of changing the bandages had been unexpectedly painful. Impa could see it and she had given me a drink to help ease the pain but it was taking a while to kick in.

Zelda wasn't as exhausted as I was so she sat on the bed and laid my head in her lap.

"The pain will subside soon sweetie." She said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

I looked up into her eyes and placed my left hand on her cheek as I tried my best to smile at her. I knew this whole ordeal had taken a huge toll on her and I hated being the cause of her duress.

She smiled at me and placed her hand over mine and we both were immediately overcome by an overwhelming sense of calm. A soft hum began emitting from our hands.

"The Tri-Force, our pieces are reacting." She said wide eyed as the triangles on the back of our hands glowed.

"I don't know what they're doing but I like it. All the pain is gone." I told her.

Her eyes widened. "Link, you're healing!" She exclaimed. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a mirror and showed me. I saw a small cut on my face slowly close before my eyes.

"That's handy trick, could be useful for next time." I said, a little freaked out by it.

"I hope that there won't have to be a next time." She said.

I kissed her hand. "There is always a next time Zel. That's the curse that comes with the gift." I yawned, barely able to stay awake.

"Well, at least we know we'll be able to handle it together." She said as she kissed me and I fell into a comfortable and restful sleep.


End file.
